Lánzame un sí camuflajeado
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Porque a final de cuentas, que Lily Evans le haya dado tantos "no" a James Potter, fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. Porque si le hubiese dicho que sí antes de tiempo, no hubiera descubierto todo lo bueno que había en James.


**Lánzame un sí camuflajeado**

_Si me dices que sí, piénsalo dos veces; _

_puede que te convenga decirme que no. _

_Si me dices que no, puede que te equivoques;_

_yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que sí._

_Si me dices que no, dejaré de soñar y me volveré un idiota,_

_mejor dime que no y dame ese sí como un cuenta gotas._

_Dime que no, pensando en un sí y déjame lo otro a mi._

_Que si se me pone fácil el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar._

Para James Potter había resultado imposible no percatarse de Lily Evans. Desde el primer instante en que la había visto en el expreso de Hogwarts, con ese niño de pelo grasoso y nariz ganchuda, le había llamado la atención su pelo rojo, rojo, como el fuego, como Gryffindor. Más tarde, le fue imposible no reparar en su presencia porque siempre sobresalía en pociones y encantamientos. Y cuando fue nombrada prefecta, fue imposible no reparar en ella, puesto que siempre estaba riñéndole a él y sus amigos.

Pero no fue hasta quinto curso, que _realmente_ reparó en la prefecta perfecta. Fue una tarde en la sala común. Acababa de tener un entrenamiento de quidditch bastante pesado, estaba bastante cansado, pero eso no le impedía pavonearse frente a todos de su increíble habilidad. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, Lily Evans reía de algo que había dicho Lunático. Y fue entonces que la miró. Tenía su cabello rojo recogido en una coleta, sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas estaban algo sonrojadas por el calor de la chimenea, su pierna cruzada dejaba expuesto algo de la cremosa piel de sus muslos, sus ojos verdes esmeralda chispeaban de alegría y su sonrisa parecía iluminar toda la sala común. Lily Evans, era hermosa.

Y James Potter no pudo evitarlo. Con una sonrisa arrogante se acercó a Remus y Lily.

"Hola James ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?" – le saludó Remus, mientras Lily lo miraba recelosa.

"Excelente, Lunático, ya lo sabes" – le respondió James con cierta arrogancia.- "¡Hey Evans!" – llamó James a Lily, quién lo miró con desdén. – "¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?"

Remus Lupin abrió la boca sorprendido y miró a Lily, quien miraba a James con desagrado.

"No, Potter" – le respondió Lily y algo dentro de James Potter vibró con fuerza: _desafío_.

"Venga, Evans" – le dijo el chico de gafas.- "No tienes que aparentar modestia." – le dijo él y a Lily se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

"No es modestia, Potter. Preferiría salir con el calamar gigante, antes que salir contigo." – le dijo ella molesta, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al dormitorio de las chicas.

Esa fue la primera vez, a la cual, le siguieron muchas más (trescientas cuarenta y ocho para ser exactos) que James invitó a salir a Lily. Porque ese día, James Potter había descubierto que Lily Evans era hermosa. Pero el resto del curso, fue descubriendo que no sólo era hermosa, sino también brillante, divertida, sarcástica y dulce. Y eso sólo lo hacía babear más por esa pelirroja con carácter de los mil demonios. Porque lo que empezó como un desafío, terminó sacando lo mejor de él, cuando hubo comprendido que no necesitaba pavonearse para llamar la atención de Lily (vale, tal vez sólo un poquito) o hechizar alumnos.

**&.&.&**

Era su séptimo curso, el _último_. James y Lily iban hacia la sala común después de haber acudido a la reunión que ambos tenían con Dumbledore, en la cual les había dicho que habían sido seleccionados premios anuales. Lily miró a su acompañante de reojo, la última vez que lo había visto había sido en el expreso para regresar a sus hogares. Y si mal no recordaba la había invitado a salir por trescientos cuarenta y octava vez (no es que las contará). Lucía diferente, y por un momento, Lily lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Él había cambiado, ya no era el imbécil arrogante que se la pasaba hechizando por el afán de hechizar, ya no se metía en _tantos _problemas y comenzaba a extrañarse que no la hubiese invitado a salir.

"Pelirroja, sé que me consideras atractivo, pero si no dejas de mirarme así, no me hago responsable de mis actos." – le dijo James Potter, sobresaltándola y haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. Y allí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo travieso y juguetón en sus ojos avellana acompañados de una pícara sonrisa.

"Quisieras, _Potter_" – le respondió ella con sorna y James rió.

"¡Hey! Hacía mucho que no me llamabas _Potter_" – le dijo él y ella sonrió burlonamente.

"Hacía mucho que no te hacías el rey de las nenas, _Potter_" – le dijo ella socarronamente logrando que él riera.

"Eso no es justo, Lily. Sabes que no soy el rey de las nenas" – le dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo pose de ofendido, ahora fue el turno de Lily de reír.

"Cierto, tu trono ha sido ocupado por Black" – le dijo Lily entre risas, contagiando a James.

"Venga, Lily" – le dijo James.- "Me gusta cuando me llamas James" – le dijo él, logrando que ella suspirara y sonriera.

"Si no hay más remedio, _James_" – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndose la indiferente. Aún recordaba, cuando había dejado de ser un Potter dicho con enojo para convertirse en un James dicho cual terciopelo.

_A mediados de sexto curso, Lily Evans prefecta perfecta había estado observando a James Cornamenta Potter. Y no se sentía orgullosa de ello. Pero había algo diferente en él. __Si bien aún bromeaba y la invitaba a salir al menos unas tres veces al día. La felicidad de su sonrisa dejó de alcanzar su mirada chocolate. Y eso no le había gustado. A Lily le había costado mucho admitir que extrañaba al James Potter arrogante, rey de las nenas y astro del quidditch. Algunos días después, __se había enterado por Remus__, que el padre de Potter tenía una enfermedad mágica y que estaba muy grave. _

_La sala común estaba desierta a medianoche y ella estaba exhausta después de una ronda especialmente difícil, los alumnos de quinto de slytherin les había dado por hechizar a unos alumnos de hufflepuff de tercero y ella había tenido que encargarse de llevarlos a la enfermería, claro que no sin antes haberles dado una lección a ese trío de imbéciles. Bufó molesta y se dejó caer en el gran sillón frente a la chimenea. Fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de James Potter, quién miraba una carta en sus manos con el ceño fruncido. _

"_¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde, Potter?" – le preguntó Lily mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, James se sobresaltó al escucharla, pues no había reparado en su presencia._

"_Nada, pelirroja, leía una carta" – le dijo restándole importancia, pero parecía algo alterado. Lily se mordió el labio, se moría de ganas por preguntarle si estaba bien… ¡Y con un demonio!_

"_¿Estás bien? Luces algo alterado" –le dijo ella y sus ojos esmeralda lo escudriñaron. James le sonrió, una sonrisa triste. _

"_La verdad es que no" – le dijo con una sonrisa a medias.- "Mi padre está enfermo" _

_Lily no supo con exactitud que fue: si el tono en el que lo dijo o su mirada llena de angustia, lo que más le encogió el estómago._

"_Lo siento mucho, James" – le dijo en un susurro lleno de sinceridad. _

"_Ya, sé que es la ley de la vida y todo eso…. Pero él se veía muy fuerte." - le dijo James con voz ahogada.- "Y verlo así… me está matando." – terminó de decir y agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Y Lily no lo pudo soportar más, se levantó de un salto y rodeó con sus brazos James, quién se aferró a ellos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La mano de Lily subía y bajaba por su espalda, mientras de sus labios salían palabras reconfortantes. Estuvieron así algunos minutos, hasta que James levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa llena de dulzura que le dedicaba Lily. _

"_Ya, verás que todo saldrá bien." – le dijo ella y él asintió con la cabeza. Lily se puso de pie (no sin antes darle un apretón a la mano de James) y se encaminó a las escaleras del cuarto de chicas, se volteó y se encontró con una mirada chocolate abrasadora. Sintió sus piernas flaquear. _

"_Buenas noches, James" - se despidió ella._

"_Buenas noches, Lily" – le respondió él. _

_Desde ese momento, dejaron de ser Potter y Evans, para ser simplemente James y Lily (siempre y cuando Lily no se enojará, ya que allí volvía a ser Potter y algunos adjetivos nada bonitos). _

Después de la reunión con Dumbledore, Lily comenzó realmente a desesperarse, al darse cuenta que James aún no la había invitado a salir. Y era la cosa más irónica del mundo, porque ahora se llevaban bien, eran amigos y era obvio que había algo que pulsaba entre los dos. Lily ya no sabía de que otra manera lanzarle indirectas, agarrarse el pelo, abrirse un botón, pestañar repetidamente, para que James captará el mensaje. Pero él parecía ajeno a todo y todos, incluyéndola a ella. Pero muy en el fondo, en su parte racional, Lily sabía la razón. La próxima vez que la invitará a salir, sería la buena. La única. Sin embargo, su parte racional estaba enterrada muy en el fondo y su parte emocional, esa que ya estaba totalmente colada por James Potter, comenzaba a enfadarse.

Habían tenido una reunión con los prefectos, que se había extendido por un ravenclaw sabelotodo que no paraba de hacer preguntas. _Te recuerda a alguien_, le había susurrado James a Lily, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de la pelirroja. Caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor y Lily seguía en su plan de enfurruñamiento con James.

"Venga, Lily" – la llamó James, pero Lily sólo le volteó la cara, haciéndose la digna. Aunque en realidad, su enfurruñamiento se mezclaba con _otros _sentimientos. – "Ha sido una broma, pelirroja. No es para tanto" – le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Lily se paró en seco, logrando que James chocara con ella. Se volteó para mirarlo, estaba bastante molesta y frustrada.

"¡Que te den, _Potter!_" – le chilló Lily, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de James.

"Mientras seas tú Evans, sabes que no tengo problema alguno" – le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara, desesperando más a Lily.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" – le espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos. James la miró desconcertado, siempre bromeaban así, después ella le diría un _quisieras, Potter_ y asunto zanjado.

"¿Hacer qué?" – le preguntó sin entender que estaba pasando. Lily lo miró furibunda.

"¡Decir eso y luego no hacer nada!" – le dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y entonces James lo comprendió. La miró largo y tendido, logrando que a Lily se le pusieran las manos frías de lo nerviosa que la hacía sentir su mirada.

"Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero no será suficiente si no sientes lo mismo." – le dijo James, y su traviesa y juguetona mirada, se volvió seria.

Lily suspiró y todo su enojo y frustración se esfumó. Una sonrisa llena de dulzura comenzó a aparecer en su rostro y su mano se poso en la mejilla del hombre frente a ella, quien la miró sorprendido. Y ya no hicieron falta las palabras. Cuando su mirada esmeralda se encontró con sus ojos color avellana, eso cambió todo. Y fue entonces que lo comprendió. Había algo en James, que lo hacía muy bueno. Él la hacía reír y eso la enamoraba todos los días. La hacía sentir nerviosa con su presencia y hacía que le flaquearan las piernas. Tenía el maldito encanto de enamorarla diciéndole _pelirroja _o _¡hey, Lily!_. Pero nada de eso, se comparo cuando los labios de James se posaron sobre los suyos. Sus brazos se enroscaron en su cuello y las manos de él aferraron su cintura. Y por fin comprendió lo que le decía su amiga Marlene era el beso, era quién lo daba. Y definitivamente James Potter se lo estaba dando… y se lo estaba dando _muy _ besaba lento y húmedo, saboreándola. Y Lily sentía calor por todas partes. Sus manos se hundieron en el cabello de James y se sorprendió de su suavidad. Sus lenguas se encontraron y Lily dejó ir un gemido involuntario. Los labios de James se sentían firmes y determinados sobre los suyos, pero se movían suaves y acompasados. Lily tiró del labio inferior de James juguetonamente logrando que éste gimiera. Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, se separaron jadeando, Lily estaba algo sonrojada y James tenía el pelo más despeinado de lo habitual.

James apoyó su frente en la de Lily y clavó su mirada color avellana en la mujer frente a él.

"¿Lily, quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?" – le preguntó James en un susurró. Sin embargo, Lily Evans, era una de esas chicas que no decían "sí", ella sólo te miraba, te sonreía, suspiraba y te llamaba tonto, para después fundir sus labios con los tuyos en un beso húmedo y apasionado. Porque a final de cuentas, Lily le terminó dando a James un sí camuflajeado.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola! Últimamente he leído demasiado de esta pareja y se me desborda la emoción. ¡Es que simplemente me encantan! Estoy enamorada de James Potter, ¡en verdad envidio a Lily! Había estado Arjoneando mucho, y la canción de Dime que no de Ricardo Arjona me recordó en demasía a James y Lily, por obvias razones y esto fue lo que salió. Al fin me animé a escribir y subir algo de esta pareja que me encanta. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comments (:_

_Saluditos_


End file.
